


Spider Alert

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arachnophobia, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Spiders, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: There is a huge spider in Heath's hotel room. Fortunately, Adam is there to protect him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

It was late. Heath was lying on his bed, looking at his cell phone. Adam sat on the edge of his own bed and suddenly stared in his friend's direction. He grabbed an empty glass from his night table and slowly went to the other man's bed. When Heath looked up at him, confused, Adam put his index finger to his lips. "Don't move!"

_What the hell...?_ Before Heath could realize what was going on, Adam sat on top of him and slammed the glass against the wall behind him. Now the ginger turned his head and saw a huge spider crawling inside of it. "Oh my god!" he screamed and jumped a little, almost causing Adam to drop the glass.

His friend chuckled and pressed Heath's body with his free hand down to the bed. "Calm down! I got it." He could feel Heath trembling under him. So he lifted one leg to let him slip out of the bed. "Call the room service."

Only a few minutes later several hotel employees entered their room. One of them permanently apologized to them, explaining _something like that had never happened before in this hotel._ Another one carried the spider in the glass away. The rest of them searched the room with flashlights, making sure there were no other spiders left. When they couldn't find any more, everyone left again.

Heath was standing with big eyes in the middle of the room, like frozen. "Heathy baby..." Adam walked over to him and hugged him. "You're still shaking. Do you have a phobia?"

"Kind of... I don't think I can sleep tonight..." He wrapped his arms around the other man. "What if there is another spider under my bed?"

"But they looked everywhere and they couldn't find any more." Adam rubbed his back in a consoling way. "And those spiders are loners. Usually they are not in groups."

"Why are you not afraid at all?"

"I'm from South Africa and I lived on the streets. I've seen worse creatures than that." After a short pause Adam offered, "Do you want my bed? I can take yours."

Heath hesitated. Then he asked, "Can you protect me?"

At first Adam wasn't sure what the other man meant, but then he understood. "Of course, Heathy baby."

The ginger grabbed some of his stuff and then joined his friend in his bed. It wasn't very big, but they could lie next to each other on their backs. Adam had switched on the TV to distract his friend a bit from his fear. Maybe it was also to distract himself because he could barely take his eyes off the man he had secretly fallen in love with. Now that he was so close to him, it felt like a dream. He rolled on his side to have a better look at the ginger. Of course Heath noticed that something was going on. So he also tried to change his position. But while doing so, his leg accidentally touched Adam's hard-on. For a moment he stared at him in shock.

Adam lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I think I got a little excited." Without averting his eyes, Heath slid to the edge of the bed. The other man was sad about the reaction, but he also felt guilty. "I'll take your bed."

He wanted to get up, but Heath grabbed his arm and turned around, his back in Adam's direction. While he moved closer to the middle of the bed, he pulled his friend toward him, forcing him into a spoon position. "You promised you'd protect me," he said and tightly grasped Adam's arm around his waist.

Adam was surprised, and he enjoyed this... on the one hand. On the other hand, he could feel his erection pressing against the fabric. "You do know this is a little painful for me at the moment?" he asked insecurely.

He couldn't see Heath's smile, but he could hear the teasing in his voice. "Yeah, that's your punishment for being so naughty."

"That's your fault for being so sexy," Adam countered.

Heath leaned his head back and lured him. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

A big smile appeared on Adam's face. He whispered into Heath's ear, "At first I want to kiss you. I want to feel your soft lips and play with your tongue. My hands will caress your skin, and I will place kisses all over your neck and your upper body. My fingers will squeeze your nipples and then I'll suck them." He could feel Heath's body pressing against him and hear a little moan. Obviously, the ginger liked what he was hearing. So he continued, "I'll wander down your body, but I'll make a little stop at your hip bones and give them a special treatment with my mouth. When I've stripped you completely naked, I will pet your inner thighs and suck them so hard, you will have hickeys for days."

Adam's hard dick hurt even more when his friend started to rub his ass against him, moaning again. The older man did his best to ignore it and went on, "While I'll lick your lollipop, my free hand will gently massage your balls. My mouth will close around your big cock, and my head will move up and down. But I won't let you come. Instead, I will turn you around and force you on your hands and knees. Then I will spread your cheeks and lick you. First my tongue will invade you, later my fingers will follow and I'll explore your warm tight hole until I find your sweet spot. Then you will beg me to fuck you, and I will obey..."

He got interrupted when Heath grabbed his hand and moved it down his body. Adam could feel that he was rock hard. Heath pulled his pants down and let Adam stroke him. While Adam slowly moved his hand along Heath's length, he also kissed Heath's neck. Heath started to moan and pressed his body even closer against him. "Faster..." he demanded and laid his own hand on Adam's to control his movements. But the other man stopped now and whispered, "I want to do so much more..."

"Not now. I just need to come. Please!" Heath begged.

Adam turned Heath around on his back and moved his head down. His mouth clasped around Heath's throbbing dick and he started to suck him. "Oh god..." Heath threw his head back. One of his hands was in Adam's hair, the other clenched the sheets. Now it didn't take much longer until he screamed Adam's name and shot his load into the mouth of the other man. Adam swallowed everything and then licked him clean.

He crawled up next to Heath and gave him a long deep kiss. While the ginger recovered from his orgasm, Adam watched him with a smile on his face. He wanted to tell Heath how much he loved him. But he knew it was too soon for that. So he stayed quiet.

 


End file.
